1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waterplay structures, and, in particular, to a portable waterplay structure for providing interactive waterplay entertainment and education of small and intermediate-age children.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularity of recreational water attractions has increased dramatically over the last decade. Water theme parks have proliferated as adults and children, alike, seek the thrill and entertainment of waterplay as a healthy and enjoyable way to cool off in the hot summer months. Small children, particularly, can benefit from the fun learning experiences garnered from interactive waterplay. See, for instance, my copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/409,133 filed Mar. 23, 1995, incorporated herein by reference as though fully reproduced herein.
My U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,048 and related design U.S. Pat. No. D330,579, both of which are incorporated herein by reference as though fully reproduced herein, first disclosed the concept of "interactive waterplay," in which play participants can operate any one of a number of valves to adjust the amount of water spraying from one or more associated water effects. Play participants adjust the various valves and can immediately observe the change in the rate of water flowing from the various associated water effects. This allows children to experiment with and learn about cause-and-effect reactions using a familiar and entertaining medium, namely water.
Many large-scale successful commercial water parks now incorporate interactive waterplay structures of the type disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,048. Families that have patronized these commercial water parks have discovered for themselves the valuable entertainment and educational benefits that interactive waterplay provides. Sales of admission tickets for many such commercial water parks have surged following the introduction of a new interactive waterplay structure.
Many families, however, particularly low-income families or families with multiple dependent children, have not been able to experience the benefits of interactive waterplay because they simply cannot afford the entrance fees required for a day of family entertainment at a commercial water theme park. Some families who can afford to go to a commercial water park do not because it is inconvenient or they object to the crowds and long lines often encountered at large-scale commercial water parks. Other families simply prefer to play in the comfort and convenience of their own home.
Home waterplay typically comprises a passive body of water contained in a swimming pool or inflatable wading pool provided in the backyard. Active home waterplay devices may include a spray nozzle, sprinkler or similar spray device attached to a garden hose and perhaps used in conjunction with a plastic mat on which play participants may slide and play. Others have proposed connecting a backyard swing set to a garden hose so as to continuously spray water down upon play participants.
While each of these home waterplay devices may cool play participants, they fail to provide the creative stimulation and interactive educational experience that captivates the imaginations of small and intermediate-age children.